


loyalty in spades

by Anonymous



Series: king's castle [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Body Shots, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Eating Off of a person, Exhibitionism, Fetish Clothing, Leashes, Licking, Light Bondage, Loyalty, M/M, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Quickies, Shorts (Clothing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dedue is loyal to a fault and Dimitri appreciates it.kink meme fill:Feral King Dimitri knows his subject Dedue is the most loyal and he loves to show that loyalty off+Dedue always has nipple clamps on that Dimitri likes to play with during meetings. He shows off Dedue's discipline by showing how heavy the clamps can get++Cock cage with an attached leash with Dedue's hands tied behind his back- Dimitri will walk Dedue around by the leash to show off his beautiful body and massive dick that belongs to Dimitri+++Dimitri has Dedue sucking his dick at a moment's notice no matter where they are. During feasts, Dimitri slathers food on Dedue's body and eats off him as if he were a plate- he even offers Dedue's food covered body for other people++++Publicly fucking no matter where they are whenever Dimitri wants, and Dimitri has a bit of a breeding kink (no actual ABO tho)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: king's castle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous





	loyalty in spades

**Author's Note:**

> sorry op, couldn't really fit in the last part fully, but here ya go.

Dimitri double checked himself in the mirror, smoothing down one of the shoulder pads to make it more even before he walked out into the court for the first meeting of the year. As he tied his long hair behind him, he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Behind him, he watched the door open and Dedue walk in, naked as the day he was born. His grey hair was down to his shoulders now, and Dimitri let himself take in the image of his body before he turned around and nodded at his shield. Dedue responded immediately, stepping into his “ready” posture: arms behind his back, legs shoulder width apart, body upright, facing forward, and attentive. “Are you ready for the meeting, my king?”

“I am.” Dimitri answers, turning towards the closet where he kept clothes for Dedue. “How are you feeling about this meeting?”

“I am rather interested in your plans for the year.” Dedue answers smoothly as Dimitri is looking through the clothes. “I would like to thank you for the trip to Duscur last moon.”

“Oh, do not thank me for that, Dedue.” Dimitri says, pulling out the perfect clothing for his vassal today. “Your continued actions and loyalty deserve to be rewarded, and I am happy to spoil you. Besides,” Dimitri makes sure he pulls out the formal set of clamps before he turns around, “now is a time to celebrate another year of our lives. Stand in front of the mirror for me.”

“Yes, sir.” Dedue says, quickly moving to plant himself in front of the mirror, falling back into his ready stance. Dimitri stepped behind him and started rolling one of Dedue’s nipples in between his fingers. Dimitri revelled in the light shiver of Dedue’s muscles beneath him, how he could visibly see Dedue catch his breath in the mirror, still staring straight into the reflective glass. With some time, the nipple Dimitri was playing with hardened, and the two had been through this ritual enough times that Dimitri was able to stare into the mirror and make eye contact with Dedue as he put on and tightened the gold nipple clamp.

Dedue audibly groaned as Dimitri slowly let go of the clamp, it’s heft tugging down and leaving one muscled pec slightly lower than the other. Dimitri admired the sight, from the slight bounce that the clamp naturally had against Dedue’s chest to how the gold laid against his skin. Dimitri quickly took care of the left nipple as well, coaxing it to hardness Dedue fought to keep still.

When both clamps were on, Dimitri looked down and smiled at the sight of Dedue half-hard. “You seem to be more interested than you led me to believe earlier.” He jokes, “Maybe I should have you wear less than what I picked for you.”

“If that’s what would please you.” Dedue says, and Dimitri swears he can see a smirk in the man’s reflection. He’s trying to tease him.

Well, Dimitri would love to play this game. From the small pile of clothes, he pulls out one item, black, dark blue, and gold in color and small in material. He bends down, lightly rubbing Dedue’s ass and legs. “Lift your right foot.”

Dedue does as he’s instructed, and Dimitri is able to loop the leg of the shorts around the man’s leg. They repeat with the left leg and soon, the shorts are being pulled up hairless calves until they are forced to stretch around the shield’s thighs and ass, the amount of running and exercise only making them even more pronounced and defined. When they’re on, Dimitri looks back into the mirror to see the dramatic imprint of Dedue’s cock through the tight shorts, the primarily black fabric only able to hide so much of it, framed by the dark blue display of his crest as if to mark the package as Dimitri’s and Dimitri’s alone. However-

“Would you mind doing a spin for me, Dedue?”

Dedue does a small spin in place, and Dimitri takes the few seconds he has to admire his backside in the mirror: strong and dependable back muscles. The shorts have an opening in the back, and Dedue’s ass is near perfectly framed by the gold stitching, with only a little bit of his hole showing now. Dimitri had a thought occur to him, and quickly went back over to where he kept the toys for his knights, pulling out a jewelled plug and quickly covering it with a thin coating of lube.

He made eye contact with Dedue as he walked back to him. “Continue to stare into the mirror.” As Dimitri bent down again, he heard Dedue breath catch as the man realized what was about to happen. Dimitri was careful in working in the gold plug, allowing Dedue’s ass to stretch until it could accommodate the toy, bottoming out against the blue sapphire attached to the base of the plug.

With a pleased hum, Dimitri stood up and looked himself over in the mirror again before turning to Dedue. “Well, I do believe it is time for us to meet the court.”

Dedue was still obviously getting used to the weight and stretch of the toys in and on him, but he still nodded, causing the clamps to bounce. “I believe it is too, Dimitri. Shall I lead you?”

Dimitri smiled. “You shall. Please, guide me to my throne.”

* * *

This meeting had started to bore him. Honestly, Dimitri is tired of the quiet, petty politics that generally seems to fall around Kleiman. So he was glad when the break came, and all of the nobles started getting out of their chairs. Dimitri glanced over at his other knights, pleased at how well they fit their attire. But his eyes couldn’t help but fall back onto his shield, the ever loyal Dedue.

The man has not moved from his side from the beginning of the meeting. In fact, he was still standing there, still ready and at attention. Just to show off how well Dedue acts, Dimitri snaps his fingers.

His other three knights tense up for a few moments before they realize that the actions of their king were not directed at them, and as everyone in the court turns to look at the throne, Dimitri only has eyes for Dedue as the vassal handles the extra weight attached to both nipple clamps. The weight appeared in the form of small metal clips that magically appeared on the ends of the clamps and dangled downwards.

Dimitri nodded as Dedue barely flinched at the extra weight, used to their routine. He patted the vassal’s package, feeling the man’s erection as he shivered under the featherlight swatting. Dedue’s knees shake and a small, breathy gasp falls out of the man’s lips as the clamps dangle and bounce on his chest, a light jingle in the air as the clips shift and cause the clamps to move and pinch in erratic ways. “You’re doing rather well, Dedue.” Dimitri says, his hand still on the front of Dedue’s shorts. “How are you feeling?”

“I am alright, Your Highness.” Dedue says as his hands twitch at his sides. “I believe that I will be able to hold myself for the rest of the meeting.”

Such a perfect answer. “Ah, lovely.” Dimitri says, snapping his fingers again. Extra clips appeared on Dedue’s nipples, and a length of rope landed in Dimitri’s open hand. He quickly unwinded the rope and sat forward in his throne. “Would you mind stepping in front of me quickly?”

“Of course.” Dedue says, stepping in front of the throne. Dimitri smiles as he starts to pull the man’s arms behind his back, tying a beginning knot at the wrists. It takes some time, but soon, the black rope makes a lovely harness around Dedue’s upper body, securing his arms behind him in the ready position while pushing out his chest to show off the muscles and clamps even more.

Dimitri calmly runs two fingers underneath each rope to test how tight the harness is. “Nothing is harmful, right?”

“No, Your Highness.”

“Good.” Dimitri sat back, staring at his handiwork. “Please, take your spot back beside me. I believe that the recess is about to be over.”

Dedue nods. “Thank you, Dimitri.” he says, carefully walking back to the left of Dimitri, standing as still as a chiselled statue. Dimitri smirked as the nobles came back into the room, watching their reactions as they took in the sight of Dedue next to his king. Dimitri took one look at Kleiman’s sneer and immediately signalled for a guard to take the man out of the room.cNo one should even dare try to insult his loyal friend.

* * *

As the meeting ended, Dimitri again checked over the ropes and Dedue’s circulation. When both are deemed satisfactory, he takes a closer look at Dedue to see how he’s dealing with the situation. Dedue’s knees are slightly bent with light tremors as the weighted clips help bounce around the clamps on Dedue’s nipples. Dedue is panting heavily with strong grunts that ignite something in Dimitri’s blood.

He’s so enraptured by the power of the shield’s aura that it takes a few taps on the shoulder before he can tear his eyes away from Dedue and face Sylvain, who wore a pair of tather tight breeches and a button up shirt without a back. “Hey, Your Highness, we still have a feast to go to.”

Right. “Of course,” Dimitri says, standing up and looking at Dedue. “Give me a few moments. Dedue, would you please come here for a moment?”

Dedue walked over with a nod, and Dimitri noticed the twitch of his package in the black fabric. Well, if they were going to be leading the procession to the feast…

Dimitri snapped his fingers, and while a small ring and a line of thread fell into his hands, the entire court watched as the black parts of Dedue’s trunks vanished, turning the tight shorts into a makeshift garter belt in dark blue and gold. Dedue’s erection fell forward, sticking out directly in front of him, framed by the dark blue Blaiddyd Crest. Dedue himself fully shivered as the chilly air of Fhirdiad fully engulfed his dick.

Dimitri recognized the look on Dedue’s face and moved quickly, slipping the ring around the base of the shield’s cock, staving off any potential climax that Dedue could have. The thread was tied to the ring and unspooled so there was a decent amount of length and slack. When he stood up, directly in front of Dedue, there was a little bit of thread that was on the floor as the rest was held up by either Dimitri’s hand or Dedue’s stature. “Shall I lead you to the feast, my shield?”

Dedue looked down, and Dimitri gave him the time to think about it. When he looked back up, he nodded, wordlessly walking to Dimitri’s side in preparation for Dimitri to lead him through the halls and show him off once more. Dimitri lovingly kissed his cheek and patted his ass, sparing a moment to flick the blue sapphire on the plug still in him.

Walking down the many hallways of Fhirdiad castle with Dedue behind him was a powerful feeling. Dimitri knew his strength was the word of legends at this point in the Kingdom’s history, but as he pulled lightly on the thread to make it taught, he realized that he needed to make sure that everyone across all of Fodlan needed to be aware of Dedue’s stamina. His body showed it off so perfectly: the muscles that fill his entire frame from the amount of hours and dedication that Dedue has had his entire life, the scars that show all of the hits he took in battle although never being downed once, the slight wrinkling in his face showing his wisdom and persistence that has helped Dimitri think through many difficult situations, and that dick that-

Well, there was a lot to say about that dick. Sylvain was upset when he saw that Dedue handily beat them all in that department, but soon the redhead let them know that not only did Dedue have the biggest tool, he certainly knew how to use it. Dimitri could verify that fact and also say that Dedue knew how to use it for quite a long amount of time if he needed to.

Either way, the gasps and stares and whistles that Dedue got as the two walked down the hallway made Dimitri’s heart grow warmer. It was nice that people were finally coming around to liking the man, and Dimitri was glad that he could help sway the public opinion so easily.

Maybe he should try the same with Felix one day.

* * *

The feast is also quite boring, with the only interesting people at the table being Dedue, Ashe, Felix, and Sylvain. Dimitri watches as Sylvain “accidentally” pours his drink over Felix’s cloak, forcing the man to remove it and reveal the scandalously thin fabric of the robes he wore underneath. Felix nearly flashed the entire table as he went to launch himself and Sylvain before Dimitri snapped his fingers and forced the plugs in both of their asses to start lightly vibrating.

Dedue lightly giggles at the scene, and Dimitri finds himself having another idea that intrigues him. He makes eye contact with his shield and taps the table, and in a few seconds, Dedue is out of his chair and kneeling at Dimitri’s side. Dimitri turns his chair so that he can directly face the man. Dedue raises an eyebrow, and Dimtri nods his head once before Dedue is opening up the front of his pants and pulling out the king’s dick, taking it into his mouth just to warm it up for now.

In regards to everyone else at the table, people barely glance at the scene, and those who do seem to be interested and not disrespectful. Dimitri picks up some meat coated in a Dagdan sauce and places it on Dedue’s back as a new table. It takes a couple of minutes, but soon, the entire broad surface is covered with foods and sauces, and now everyone is watching as the king bends down and licks a little bit of cranberry sauce off of the shield’s upper back.

There is a light whine, and Dimitri looks up to see Ashe shifting in his seat with a death grip on his fork. Dimitri chuckled, and the light tremors of Dedue’s mouth makes his laugh slightly breathier than usual. “Ashe, please, come enjoy some of the food, the chefs worked hard on it.”

Ashe practically jumps up and runs around the table, the dark panties and stockings he wears showing a strong contrast between the fabric and the musculature. When Ashe is by Dedue’s side, he takes a few moments to stare at the platter before bending down and eating some pineapple at the small of Dedue’s back that causes the dark-skinned man to shiver and unconsciously suck on Dimitri’s dick. With a small tug of hair, Dedue stops moving his tongue and stays still as both king and archer continue to eat off of him, running their mouths and tongues over sensitive skin. Soon, most people in the feast have some food off of Dedue’s body, with Dedue changing positions so that different foods can be placed on different areas. Dimitri makes eye contact with Dedue as someone licks up strawberry syrup that was poured over his inner thigh. The ring stops Dedue from coming, but it allows the member to move freely, twitching as Dedue fails to hold back his moans.

By the end of the feast, everyone is licking their lips, and Dedue is begging Dimitri to come. Dimitri simply snaps his fingers and allows Dedue to come onto his chest. The last moments in public before they retire for the day are spent with Dimitri eating up Dedue’s cum off of his chest, taking care to avoid and play with the nipple clamps. Dedue nearly comes again, and as they walk back up to the room, they have to stop because the plug is teasing the shield’s prostate fiercely.

* * *

Dimitri is horribly annoyed as he steps into the knight’s training ground, and the sight of Dedue brings a feeling of relief. He whistles, and Dedue turns around, sees him, and puts away the axe he was working with, walking over to the blond with a purpose. Dimitri notes that the man is only wearing his tight lounge pants, obviously in the middle of practice, but he’s pleased at how easy this next part is going to go.

In the middle of the hall, as soon as Dimitri can, he pulls down Dedue’s pants, glad that the shield was going commando like he and the other personal guards are told to. Dimitri simply pulls out a vial of oil and hands it to Dedue. “Prepare yourself.”

Dedue nods before uncorking the vial, pouring some oil onto his fingers and squatting so that he could start stretching himself out as much as he could. Dimitri took the time to pull his cock out and pump it a few times, making it go fully erect. After a few moments, when Dedue deemed himself to be ready, the shield made sure he was bent over in front of Dimitri, handing over the vial of oil as his hole was visible to all and enticing to the king.

Dimitri applies a light amount of oil onto his cock before plunging into Dedue, the tight heat of the shield a blessed relief from the issues that plague Dimitri’s sensibilities. The blond continues to thrust, switching between going harder and slower so that he can hear the entire range of Dedue’s moans. Neither of them truly care about being in the middle of the knight’s hall, with many watchful eyes on them as they continue fucking, and soon, they both cum.

As Dedue licks up his own cum, Dimitri considers himself lucky that the man seems to have loyalty in spades for him. Maybe he should be rewarded with even more than a trip to Duscur.


End file.
